


【中译】you've got me seeing through different eyes

by Zhiruoel



Category: Persona 5
Genre: BE结局线, Bad End AU, M/M, Psychological Horror, actualization is pretty fucked up huh, 心理恐怖, 现实一团乱麻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhiruoel/pseuds/Zhiruoel
Summary: “我在想，”明智续道，以一种交谈语气，“现在我还能不能对你说出拒绝。”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【中译】you've got me seeing through different eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you've got me seeing through different eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591853) by [futuresoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuresoon/pseuds/futuresoon). 



> 授权翻译，原文发表于2020-06-07，全文6607个英文字符  
> 本篇翻译完成于2020-11-24， 全文15000+中文字符
> 
> 标题出自歌曲《As Long As You’re Mine》，出自音乐剧Wicked

\---  
2月3日一整天，来栖晓窝在阁楼里，看好友在群聊中分享各自度过的美好一天。另一方面，他自己却并没多少实际感觉。惣治郎给他送来咖喱和咖啡，并提出建议，说可以听听看他手头可能有的待解难题，或许——咖啡店老板这样说，对他眨眨眼睛——或许还可能是些和感情有关的问题。晓对他道了谢谢，吃下去大半咖喱，并没有接受这提议。他接着读聊天群组里跳出来的消息，自己则没往里头发一个字。

那天夜里，明智打来电话。尽管晓在下一瞬间就已经按下接听，却不知道该对那一头说些什么。

“过得不错？”沉默片刻后明智问道。

“我——”晓回答，能说出口的甚至只有零星几个字词，“是不错。”

“我猜从今往后，恐怕不会有不好的时候。”明智说，声线平直，没有一丝感情外泄。

“我猜也是。”晓重复道。

沉默继续绵延。

“我想见明智。”晓脱口而出。

明智轻轻笑了一下，“是啊，”透过听筒，他的声音遥远，“这大概也是这一切的意义之一吧，你说对不对。”

“摩尔迦纳出去了，”就连晓也不知道他去了哪里，大概正在外头实践一些从前没机会去做的事。晓握着听筒，“明智如果愿意的话，可以到这来一趟。”

“我的意愿并不重要，你已经把这一点表达得很清楚了。”明智说，语气中并无恼怒，只是好像认清了既定现实。

“别这么说。”晓辩解道。他所选的道路是 _正确_ 的那一条，这一点毫无疑问，不该有所置疑。

“那我该怎么说，嗯？我已经告诉过你我宁愿去死，但你还是选择让丸喜完全控制了我。难道我该谢谢你，说你在那么做的时候是在为我考虑吗？”

“ _我不想让你死_ ，我不可能因为有这种念头就跟你道歉。”

“一切都是为了你自己，是吧？你从没为别人考虑过。”

晓的喉结滚动一下，忍不住问：“明智能过来一趟吗？”

“我在想，”明智续道，以一种交谈语气，“现在我还能不能对你说出拒绝。”

晓睁大眼睛。“当然了，”他匆忙回答，“你不愿意的话……就可以不用来，甚至可以选择再也不见我。”在做出了所有牺牲之后，光是想着“再也见不到明智”这一念头就让他内心充满病态的恐惧；但一想到明智或许毫无自由选择的余地，这一切似乎又不那么可怕了。

“说实话，这还挺有意思的，”明智在另一头说，沉稳，平静，几乎显得冷淡而超然，“我确实想去见你。但我很难确定这是为什么，是因为我确实想见你，还是因为 _你想_ 让我这么做。”

晓动作沉重地在沙发上坐下。他并不知道该怎样回复，亦不确定该如何应对。

他集中精神在脑子里想： _我希望明智可以自由地去做一切事情。_ 但同时，这样做是否具有任何意义也还是一个未知数。

“那还是不要过来比较好。”他说，几乎对自己能如此平静地说出这句话感到吃惊。

明智在手机另一头不置可否地唔了一声，“那假设我最终选择留在家里，是不是因为你的想法有了改变？”他问。

晓攥紧自己的裤子布料，多少感到些无助。“我也不知道。”他回答，

明智叹一口气。“全是些哲学理论。”他如此叹道，“个人欲望和精神控制，哪个更具有优先级？”

什么算 _个人欲望_ ？晓差点就要问出口，但他最终说：“不存在什么精神控制。”

“但绝对存在着‘什么东西’。”明智反驳，一丝恼火总算从他平静假面下淌出，“像这样的争论根本一点意义也没有。”

晓深呼吸，咬住自己下唇。他带着恐惧，以能够达到的最大程度的专注在心里想道： _我希望明智可以到我身边来。唯一一种能让我变成全世界最幸福的人的办法，就是让明智到我身边来。_

顺利做到这一点并不比他想象中困难。

“我还是留在家里好了。”明智的声音传来，“好梦，Joker。”

晓想要与他争辩： _不是的，既然还可以说得出这句话，这就说明那个想要来见我的念头也是能被明智自己控制的_ 。但他没有开口；他们就好像兜来转去地在原地一直打转。但多多少少，他感到自己松弛下来。“晚安。”他回复。

明智挂断了。

长长地，晓呼出一口气。他将后脑倚靠在沙发靠背上，两眼望向空荡荡的天花板。

他想： _没事的。没什么东西还能继续左右明智，再过段时间我会再去找他，到那个时候就什么都会好的。我选择了正确的道路，没有什么不在掌控之中。_

一切都很好。

\---

2月5日，明智来到卢布朗。

他没有提前短信通知，就只是忽然在晚间时分现身。彼时晓正在洗盘子，压根不知道他已经来到，直到惣治郎对着门口招呼道：“你来了！快进来，”然后对着晓一笑，轻轻推了推他，“剩下的我来吧。”

明智依然穿着那件从十二月就开始穿的大衣，围着那条从十二月就开始围的围巾。晓想称赞他这么穿很合适，又担心真那样说了会不会太过古怪。

明智对惣治郎点点头，在吧台边落座，所选的椅子并不是从前一直选的那一把。这举动背后会不会有什么原因？也许是想作为他仍然可以自由选择的证明？还是说，这就是个没什么更深含义的普通动作？

晓把双手擦干，从吧台后绕出去站了几秒，等着他先开口说话。

“吃过饭了吗？”惣治郎先问，“这家伙今天帮忙下厨了，要是你还没吃过他做的东西不妨试试看。虽然还是不能和我的手艺相比较，但也别小看他的个人风格。”

”不必麻烦了，咖啡就好，“明智说，双手交叠落在吧台上，说话时盯着晓的双眼，”我需要一杯来提提神。“

惣治郎对晓指了指虹吸壶的位置，“去吧，尽情展示，我就不多加打扰了。”

他说到做到，很快消失在咖啡店的门口，留下他俩共处一室。

晓并没有如他所言多加炫耀，只是像往常那样做了一杯咖啡。

明智接过杯子浅饮一口。他沉默着，没有对咖啡的口味、温度或任何其他方面作出评价。

“怎么样？”晓问，四周沉默太重，他已经很难再继续忍受。

”挺好。“明智说，”我最近无论做什么都觉得挺好。“

晓自己并没有相同感受。

”倒确实比我过去的状态好上一些。“明智继续说，随手转动那只杯子，低头看着它，“毕竟没人会真的享受 _不快乐_ 。但我过去虽然常常不快乐，为的也是我自己的理由。我那时候感觉到的东西起码都还属于我。”

 _你要是真的选择死去，这时候就不会感觉到任何东西。_ 晓如此想道，选择了缄口不言。

明智抬起头来，“你呢？感觉如何，救世主？”

晓吞咽一下。“也还好。”他回答。

明智给了他一个眼神，意思大概是“行吧，随你怎么说”。

“明智有看群聊消息吗？”晓问，迫切想要转移话题，“明天大家都要过来，要是能再见到明智会很高兴。”

“是啊，毕竟过去一个月，他们也随随便便就接受了我。”明智说。

一丝冷意悄悄穿过晓的身躯。“那些都是真实的，”他开口道，“那时候丸喜已经不再能够影响他们了，大家都是真的和你相处得不错。”

明智只是低头喝咖啡：“说得好像和你们在一起的那个人真是我一样。”

……这倒也不能说不对。只是——

打住。晓清楚自己不能照着这个方向想下去，在前方等着他的只有无数个引诱他往下跳的兔子洞。

“只是想说，欢迎明智也加入。”他这样说，“大家都在一起的时候……会稍微轻松一点，不用费劲去想那么多。”

今天和昨天，他都把时间花在和朋友的聚会上，见了一个又一个，和他们聊天、谈笑，听他们分享近日来的有趣经历。每个人看上去都快乐而幸福，这毫无疑问是一件好事。而如果明智可以成为他们中的一个，那一切或许还能变得更好，甚至成为完美无缺。

明智端详他一阵，接着问：“你 _想_ 让我来吗？”

“……我只想让你自由地做自己，”晓如此回答，“如果明智不想加入我们，那也没关系。” _我们。_ 他在试图用这种用词骗过谁呢？反正不是坐在眼前的这个人。

明智放下咖啡杯。“Joker，跟我说句实话。要是我忽然决定就此离开东京然后和你切断一切联系， _你_ 会是什么反应？”

“……我不确定，”晓犹豫着，“但如果明智真能做到这一步，我也会为你开心。”另一方面，他也希望明智别真的去尝试。

“你真这么想？”明智问，眼神忽然间锐利起来，“你能否认在你意识中没有存在着那么一小个部分，暗自期盼我能在这个地方留一辈子，像你身边其他人一样没有任何疑问地接受你想要的任何东西任何事？”

他并不能。

所以他并没有回答。明智轻笑一声。

“其实我根本不知道为什么要在今晚过来。”他说，“我来这里做什么？和你一起消磨时间？如果是在以前，或许还真会是这样。但基于我对自己的了解，此时此刻我应该还在生你的气。可是你看，我还是来了。”

晓开口说：“明智如果不想留——”

明智对他挥挥手。“别再老话重提了。我想要什么，不想要什么，没人知道背后的原因是不是你。就算你在嘴上说漂亮话，说希望我有什么样的决定，也不能保证没在心里想另外那个对你来说更好的选择。其实你根本没有自己想象中那么无私。”

这些天以来，晓实际从未觉得自己无私过。

“这样吧，”明智站起来，摸出钱包，将几枚零钱硬币扔在吧台上，“我们来做个实验。我会离开一个星期，然后呢，如果在此期间我提前回来，这就说明是你在影响我。怎样？”

实话说，这提议听起来并不怎么样。但晓在过去也有过一个星期没和明智见面的时候，对他来说不该是问题。“如果你这么想的话，”他说，“可以。”

明智对他颔首，“那就这样吧。”他说，“除非有另一种情况发生，不然就一周后见了，Joker。”他说完，不作犹豫地走出了门外。

晓把自己挪去吧台边，让自己靠在那上头。在隐秘意识当中，他感到一丝……难以描述的情绪。

没问题，完全没问题，只是一个星期，他对自己说。等到这一个星期过去，他就可以告诉明智完全没什么可担心的，所有事都很顺利，一切都会很好，然后明智就可以……

——不，明智可以自由地去做任何事情。不论晓的想法是什么，对他来说都不会重要。

两天后，晓收到一条短信。

 **明智：** 我发现自己确实会想起你。但光是这样也不算奇怪。  
**晓：** 明智以前也会想起我？  
**明智：** 有时候吧，有段时间确实经常会想到你。但我过去也常常会想到针对你所实施的谋杀，所以，现在这种形式恐怕是比以前要好。  
**晓：** 你用什么方式想起我都没关系

明智的回复过了一阵子才来。

 **明智：** 你能这么说真是体贴，可惜说得完全不对。总之，现在还是就先到这吧。

这之后又过去两天，他又收到新短信。

 **明智：** 其实我没有离开东京，只是留在公寓里不出去。这些日子的超市外送还是挺方便的。  
**晓：** 一切还好吗？  
**明智：** 有点无聊是真的。不是大事。

对话框里的“正在输入”气泡弹出来，紧接着消失，然后再次出现，过了一阵又再次消失。

 **明智：** 你呢？  
**晓：** 还不错。大家都在问你什么时候回来  
**明智：** 你怎么说的？  
**晓：** 说明智因为工作上的事去了外地。真还担心这种差旅会影响你的入学考试  
**明智：** 我总觉得我能考上任何一所想去的大学。但是当然，这话说得也有点早过头了。

晓意识到自己微笑起来。目前为止，他们的对话依然平和而令人愉悦。

 **晓：** 希望你别考去太远的地方

明智没有回复。晓险些想要踹自己一脚。

又是两天过去，在实验的第六天，明智给他打来电话。

“在忙吗？”晓接起来，立刻听见那一头这样问。这问题来得太过于仓促，令人完全没有防备。尽管晓在暗地里或许是有些隐秘的期望，可同时又没在指望有些事情会真实发生。

“不忙，”他回答，“还在卢布朗，有些作业要做。”来自学校的课业压力近期减小了，但他仍然告诉自己坚持学习的重要性。

明智不做点评地从鼻子里发出个单音。“如果我过去一趟的话，会算是打扰吗？”他问。

晓立刻感到自己的脉搏跳动速度快上了几拍。“一个星期还没到呢。”他犹豫着。

“六天还是七天，也差不多吧。”明智听上去不以为意，“在公寓里足不出户过上一周实在太无趣了。况且我也不是非要见你不可，你要是在忙的话，我就不去了。”

晓想对他说不；晓想提醒他实验本该持续一周，最好不要也不应该被提前打断。晓想要告诉明智，这个提前一天让它结束的举措多少让他感到不安和恐惧。

但他回答：“行啊。”

“那好，”明智说，语气听起来比刚才更为轻快一些，“一会儿见。”

“一会儿见。”晓说着，挂断了电话。他在沙发上坐下来，盯着空荡荡的天花板看。

明智来得很快。

“有人来找！”惣治郎在楼下喊。晓刚从沙发上站起身来，明智已经不发一言地迈上楼梯最后一阶，对他挥挥手，微微笑了笑。

“打扰了。”明智说，“没什么急不可耐的意思，只是直接上楼来比较方便。”

光是这样说并不能让晓的紧张消退。“晚上好。”他摸着后颈打招呼，语带一丝局促。

明智往四周看了看，“摩尔迦纳不在吗？”

“他最近经常出去。”晓说。这倒或许是件好事——他曾经只能被局限在晓身边的一小块区域里，在如今，摩尔迦纳终于可以自由去往想去的地方了。况且此时此刻和此时此地，也确实并不适合他在场。

明智点头。“那还不错，”他说，“毕竟我们会讨论一些比较敏感的话题，最好别让他听去。”

“说得也是。”晓表态道。尽管这其实不是他想象中的最好别让摩尔迦纳来打扰的理由，但确实更好更合适，能让他稍稍减轻自己有过不妥想法的负罪感。

“总之，”明智说，“我觉得实验多少还是算成功了。”

尽管内心深处清楚答案，晓还是开口问：“什么叫‘多少还是算’？”

“严格意义上来说，六天确实并不能被算做一个星期。”明智不带感情地点出，“但从第一天到现在，我自己没有感觉到任何差别。个人而言，我觉得这才是最重要的事实。”

“确实。”晓附和道。

“到目前为止，我也不能肯定地说我接受这个答案。话是这样说，”明智继续道，“但有些问题在我脑子里占的份额确实减轻了。”

紧接着的一瞬间，哪怕这并非是他所期望的结果，晓忽然感到一阵极大的解脱感传遍全身。还是说这其实就是他所期望的？他有些分不清了。

这是个好现象，晓提醒自己。值得被看作是一件好事。

然后他猛然意识到自己并不知道明智到这里来的理由，这场谈话完全可以通过一通电话来完成，甚至只需要互相发发短信息。明智实际上并不是非要来和他见面不可。

“那么……”明智顿一下，“总之，情况就是这样。”

“明智吃过饭了吗？”晓脱口而出，他还不想让明智就这样离开——如果后者并没有什么来和他见上一面的理由，那大概也会在把话说完之后立刻就走。

明智挑起一边眉毛来看着他：“还没有，你请客？”

“可以——等我先问问看。”晓说着，立刻飞奔到楼下去。他往下跑的动静不小，惣治郎抬起头来。

“用一下厨房可以吗？”他问。

惣治郎对着他咧嘴一笑，“随你的便。”

晓没让自己往深处去想这一笑的意思，只是对他道了谢，朝楼上喊了句“下来吧”，然后钻进厨房开始洗手。

明智选择在卡座里坐下。晚餐食材大部分都已经被仔细切好，调味香料也已经调配完毕；晓没在调试口味上多下功夫，只是照着往常的步骤做下去。他将食材和调料尽数堆进锅子里，开火炖煮，搅拌，等待，往卡座方向偷看一眼。明智迎上他的视线，微笑起来，幅度不大地对他挥手。晓回过头，有些局促地咽下喉咙里的不安。

最终成品被分装进两个盘子，晓钻进卡座坐去明智对面。明智尝了一口，又一次笑了。“很美味，你应该有经常练习吧？”

一般而言，在被友人称赞厨艺水平时晓都会感到高兴；当这个人是明智时，他又会尤其高兴。他在眼下这一时刻却不知为何并未有什么愉快情绪，反而被来路不明的不安和焦躁充满身心，仿佛正站在岌岌可危的悬崖边缘，时刻等待脚下地面四分五裂。“没错，”他回答，“明智喜欢就好。”

明智继续把吃的往嘴里送去。在这期间，晓几乎是在强迫自己与他做同样的事。盘子里的东西食之无味，如同在嚼一包空气。

“我看了群聊消息，”明智总算开口，“我在想，我大概也应该更活跃一点吧，毕竟他们也都还算是群不错的家伙。”他说着微微皱眉，“除了坂本。但其他人都还不坏。”

晓敏锐地抓住他流露出来的那一丝不满情绪——退一万步说，如果这真是个会让明智完全按照晓的意志去表现的“完美世界”，那明智总该毫无怨言地接受晓身边 _每一个_ 朋友，对吧？他没有，所以这是个不错的信号。提前结束这场实验当然不能说是个好选择，但是——但是，最起码，这一点还是可以说明些什么。

“明天大家要去看电影，”晓在冲动下脱口而出，“不介意的话，明智也该一起来。”

“抱歉，我得考虑一下，还有点别的事得抓紧跟上。”又一个拒绝，又一个不错的信号。或许晓只是在没必要的事上想得太多，真实情况也并没有想象中来的那么糟。

晚餐来到尾声，明智把自己的那一份吃光，晓最终只咽下去了大半。在此之后终于没有了什么能顺理成章让明智多留一阵的理由，所以他们道了再见，挥手作别。晓爬回阁楼上，把自己扔进沙发里。他开始思考。

先前发生的一切都还算顺利，起码比他想象中要顺利很多。明智看上去状态不错，心情挺好，但也不是好过了头不似本人的那种好；他们似乎又回到赌场事件发生之前，能够面对面地进行一些既礼貌又友好还会令人心生愉悦的对话。尽管这和发生在一月份的那些如同刀剑交锋一般的交谈不尽相同，明智的言语和微笑没有锋利到能将人刺伤、彼此间的每一次让步也不像是在战场上直接大败千里，但这也没关系。等到明智的状态再好一些，这一切也都会回到正轨上来。

晓并没有放任自己在一些问题上多加思考。比如礼貌和友好在大部分时间里其实都是谎言表象；比如真正的明智吾郎与这两个词的描述也相差甚远。

\---

第二天早晨，晓收到一条新消息。

 **明智：** 今晚有空吗？想见上一面。

时隔很久，他感觉自己内心又一次因为正常的理由悸动起来。

 **晓：** 有的。明智有想要去的地方吗？  
**明智：** 没什么想法，在卢布朗就好了。  
**晓：** 好，那随时过来都可以  
**明智：** 我很期待。:)

晓把手机扔到床上，以手掩面，努力克制自己内心剧烈波动起来的情绪。

摩尔迦纳在沙发上抬起睡意朦胧的双眼：“出什么事了吗？”

“没有，继续睡吧。”晓说，含含混混地，心知这态度大概不能取信于摩尔迦纳；那也没关系，他不在乎。

一个笑脸符号。明智的表现与平日稍有不同，但也可能只是恰好心情不错——晓在过去并没有什么机会去接触一个“心情不错”的他。他本该在此刻动脑去权衡一番，去思考这到底能不能被看作一桩好事——但这思考的过程会不可避免地充满令人精疲力竭的痛苦，因此选择享受一阵简单的快乐也无可厚非。更何况，昨天的事已经充分证明了情况还未脱出掌控之外，至少在这一点上，晓坚定地持有积极态度。

他梦游一样去了学校，坐在教室里半心半意地看老师在讲台上唾沫横飞。反正不管是考试还是测验，在未来的日子也都不再重要了。他几乎是明目张胆地开小差，顺理成章地引起了其他人的注意，当被问及背后缘由时，晓只推说这是个秘密；好奇心促使他们继续问下去，但最终还是选择了点到即止，因为晓对他们表了态，总有一天会将秘密公开。在眼下，他还不想向太多人宣扬这件事。毕竟这一切都可能只是因为他想得太多，实际上压根无事会发生，而明智大概真是因为一些未知的原因而心情尤佳。

……未知的原因。他让自己的思绪在这里踩下刹车。

下午时间转瞬即逝，晓回到阁楼，在该不该下楼去等这一选项上举棋不定。他踌躇一番，最终还是迈下楼梯——时间刚好，大门口的铃铛在这时叮当响起来，明智推开门迈入室内。

“晚上好，打扰了。”他语气轻快，对惣治郎点一点头。不知为何，他的围巾在今天无处可寻。

今夜店内安静，没有什么客人。“你也好。”惣治郎从填字游戏上抬起头，在看到他时露出微笑。“最近来得次数不少？”

明智也对他提起嘴角：“我已经是这里的忠实客户了。”

他对晓挥手致意，目的明确地往楼梯上去。惣治郎在他俩走上楼时轻声笑了起来。

阁楼空间依然称不上是整洁有序，许多地方都积了灰尘。明智往四周看看，“这里总有一种独特的生活气息，”他这样说，“我越来越喜欢这个地方了。”

“我也是。”晓说，一边对明智先一步开口感到庆幸，他自己大概只会一动不动地傻站在这儿，“比起父母的房子，这里反而更能给我家的感觉。”说到这个，他大概也并不需要再回到老家去了——打住。别想。

明智再次提起嘴角，比起对着惣治郎露出的微笑，这是一个更具侵略性的笑容。“况且，现在住在这里的不是别人而是你，这不正是最能为它添光加彩的因素吗。”

晓试着去开动脑筋想一些漂亮话作为回应，但他的脑中一片空白。他只好试着露齿一笑，寄希望于这表情不会太过尴尬，没忍住摸了摸自己的后颈。

“装模作样的部分就到此为止吧，你说呢？”明智说着往前走来，捧起他的脸，将嘴唇印了上来。

这是个——这不是个和晓预想中一样热情洋溢的吻，实际上还完完全全与那相反，不过他不打算多加抱怨。半带着犹豫，他抬手将鼻梁上的眼镜摘下来收进口袋，闭上双眼，张开双臂。他环抱住明智背脊，分开了自己的双唇。

明智的舌尖立刻往里探来，温热而柔软，湿润而急迫——最后一丝残余的不确定也在这一瞬间被完完全全推出了晓的意识。明智用一只手划过他的后背，沿着躯干一路往下落去；晓短暂僵住一瞬。在凌乱的亲吻之间，晓听见他轻轻地笑了。

再往后，晓忽然意识到自己正被明智推着往后，直到膝窝撞上沙发边缘。明智半推半摁地让他倒在沙发上，然后自己也攀上来——接着，整个世界都变得模糊不清，与他二人紧贴身体之外无关的一切都如同虚幻一般消失不见。

明智花了不短的一段时间去和自己的外套搏斗，最后成功将它脱下甩到地上。他转回来与晓分享几个激烈到乱七八糟的吻，一手推高晓的上衣，用唇齿在他脖颈上留下印记。他们从上到下密不可分，两个人发烫的胯部也贴在一起——一切都太快、太过汹涌——

太快、太汹涌，也太超过了。晓仿佛被浪潮淹没，感到头晕目眩。这确实是他肖想已久梦寐以求的，但是……但是——

“等一下，”明智的双唇依然停在他侧颈，他大喘了口气，“等等、等等，再——”

明智立刻往后退去。“怎么了吗？”他问，眉头紧簇，尽是关切，就连声音里也浸满担忧。

“我还好，就，只是——”晓把自己拽起来，在沙发上调整出一个坐姿，环住自己膝盖。他深吸一口气，再呼出。“稍微，有点难以消化。”他说。

明智在晓身边坐下。“我还以为你会喜欢，”他诚恳道，“不好意思，我道歉。”

“没有，没关系，”晓轻声说，深吸一口气，再呼出。他感觉自己总算开始平静下来。“不是明智的错。”

“是我的错。”明智皱眉，“如果是我让你不自在了，那我会非常困扰。如果是这样的话，我们还是先停一停吧。”

深吸气，再呼出。晓回答：“好。”

他们就这样在静寂里挨着彼此坐了一阵。

最终，还是明智先开口说话：”我还从没承认过，其实我完全不想让你死。“

如果这是个用来转移注意力的手段，那确实非常有用。晓抬起头来：“你当时的举动可不是这么说的。”

明智给他一个淡而浅的笑容。“我演技向来不错。你……我一直觉得你与众不同，一直都很想再多了解你一点——但狮童态度很坚决，我最终向他屈服了。在他殿堂里那次，我当时会有那样的举动，其实都是因为我对自己非常失望。”

“我从没真的怪过你。”晓说，多少感到些尴尬，“毕竟……你也有很多压力。”

“我要是能再坚决一点就好了。”明智只是摇头，“我还尝试过去说服他，但他从来不听我的。要是我可以再坚决一点……大概也可以帮你省下很多麻烦吧。”

晓从来没有什么说服一个杀人犯相信“我不介意你是杀人犯”的经验，他只能干巴巴地说：“没关系的。”

“我想过很多次，我一直都很想告诉你真相，”明智继续说，“真的，那些事情简直都让我坐立难安了。我保证，从今往后我会尽我所能去帮忙修复由他之手造成的苦痛。还有，晓，你能够不计前嫌像这样接受我，我真的非常、非常感激。”

他说到这里，露出微笑。

那个笑容，与他过去在镜头前面对观众时摆出的表情如出一辙。

一瞬之间，晓感到彻骨寒意从脚底升起。

他尽最大努力去屏蔽脑海中某个想法，紧接着便意识到自己不能。一切都错乱起来，像一团理不清的绳索，违和感在意识更深处挥之不去大声叫嚣——他在一月份曾面对过的那个明智，那个看上去比过去一切时候都更加真实更加坦诚的明智，不论何时都从未有过这样的表现。明智吾郎不是个好人，他并不凶暴无情，但也不温柔体贴，而这个人——这个此刻在晓面前的人并不是他。

接着，一个糟糕到极点的念头穿过层层阻碍态度坚决地直钻进他脑中：明智在过去对他有过感觉吗？

现实可以在何种程度上被歪曲改变？一个人又可以在何种程度上被直接改写？

“怎么了吗？”明智问道，过于礼貌也过于温柔，“晓看上去像是有什么烦恼。”

晓尽他所能去找寻任何一句可以作为回应的话，哪怕是随便一句什么话，什么都行。

“……对不起。”他艰难地将话语从喉中挤出，“我……不是因为你才这样，真的。但——我大概需要一个人待一会儿。不是明智的错，但可以请明智先离开吗？我晚点给你发消息。”

“当然没问题，只要晓能早点好起来就行了。”明智回答，声音里的 _担忧和体贴_ 满得快要溢出来，“那先晚安。”他说着站起身，低下头轻轻用嘴唇碰了碰晓的前额。然后他保持那个虚假如劣质塑料的笑容，转身离开了。

晓用双手抱住沉重头颅，用意志力拽住自己就快要搅成一团的思绪。

很好。事已至此，他只能——他能干什么呢？他并不能强迫自己的潜意识去停止对一些东西寄以渴望，但这样一个友善有礼的明智也并不是他真正想要的。或许从一开始他想得到的东西就无法触及；或许那个真正的明智永远不会像这样待他，因此这个新的造物也只有被扭曲改变才能与他的愿望相契合。事情不可能像这样发生，不应当像这样发生——但他已经无法确定了。

忽然间，一个迟来的念头击中了他：为什么不直接联系丸喜呢？他怎么就没有早点想到？

丸喜的联络方式依然存在他手机里，尽管晓不知道他是不是还在用那个号码，会不会回他的消息，甚至不知道他到底还需不需要用到手机这种东西，但总归有一种办法能联系上他。丸喜是真切地想要帮助晓，而如果他任由晓继续无措下去，那还怎么能算得上是一种帮助？

晓摸出手机打开聊天软件，点开丸喜的名字，两人之间最后一次对话显示在屏幕上。他深呼吸，艰难吞咽一下，开始在界面上打字。

 **晓：** 有事需要和你谈。

另一边的回复几乎是立刻就到了。

 **丸喜：** 没问题。来栖君是想就这样和我说，还是需要我去见你？  
**晓：** 当面谈会比较好。  
**丸喜：** 那明天，我去卢布朗？  
**晓：** 好。  
**丸喜：** 那到时候见了。

说实话，晓从没想过会再和丸喜面对面。在成功将礼物分发给世界各地所有人之后，他所想象的丸喜应当会低调地找个地方坐下，然后安静暗自欣赏这一切；毕竟他是旧世界唯一的守陵人。诚然，明智和晓成为过让他现身的理由，不过——晓带着一丝难以挣脱的寒意猛然意识到，或许再过不久，明智也会把发生过的事全部忘记。

他告诉自己先不用担心过度。明天他就能见到丸喜，然后——在那之后他会把一切都挪回正轨。他并不百分百确定这结果；也并不百分百确定该怎么做。

他在心里默念“让一切重回正轨”，躺下睡着了。

\---

夜晚降临之后，丸喜终于出现。这时店里一个客人也没有，惣治郎在几分钟前提早关门歇业，对晓说自己要和双叶母女去看一场电影。这场景使人感到熟悉；但这一次，不会有哪个人忽然之间从天而降。

丸喜脸上笑容十分明媚，他在卡座里坐下，“晚上好，来栖君。”他说，“有什么事需要我帮忙吗？”

直指要点，并无寒暄。晓稳住自己的姿态，问：“我对明智的影响具体有多少？”

丸喜眨眨眼，“来栖君指什么？”

“明智昨天主动吻了我。”晓回答。

丸喜的笑意加深几分，诚恳道：“恭喜你们。”

晓暗自咬牙。“我是想说——我不知道，我不知道他是不是真心想这样。你把他创造出来是为了要让我快乐，对吧？那我又该怎么去分辨他做的事到底有哪些是真实的明智会做的、又有哪些是 _我_ 希望他做的？”

丸喜坐在对面，沉思着。

“一个有趣的哲学问题。但也无需太过担心，”他说，“哪怕只是一个认知中的存在，我也不会强迫性地把一些东西强加于人。那样的话，我怎么好意思说这个世界是理想的呢？不管来栖君所在意的是哪一方面，他对你的感觉都是真实存在的。他只不过是可以比过去更为坦诚地面对那些感情了，如此而已。”

晓忍不住沉重地呼出一口气，在座椅上瘫软下来。压在他肩上的重担在一次呼吸间就此消失了——这答案来得如此轻而易举，他该早点和丸喜谈谈才是。

尽管如此，这也不是他所在意的全部。

他在又一个深呼吸之后开了口：“还有，昨天我有点不知所措，明智用一种非常温柔的态度对待我。之后他开始和我谈及一些以前的事，强调他非常后悔，听起来就好像从一开始就完全不想参与其中。他那时候很礼貌，从头到脚都和一个正常的普通好人没有区别，让我感觉很不对劲。”

“……我还以为来栖君就希望他能做个好人？”丸喜说，微微偏头，露出个吃惊表情。

“我只希望明智能做他自己，”晓沉声回答，“他做过不好的事，有的时候也表现得像个难以沟通的混蛋，但我可以完全不在乎。我确实想过他应该能当个更好的人，但我不需要他忽然之间变得完美无缺，那就不再是他了。”

“唔……行吧，如果这是来栖君想要的，那我确实可以帮忙做点修改。”丸喜和善道，“来栖君是更偏好一个脾气坏一点的他吗？完全没有问题。”

一阵病态的反胃感盘旋而上。“没有人可以随便修改其他人。”晓说。

丸喜只安静地给出一个温和笑容。

“说得也是，就算是我也不能对世上的每一个人都施加我的影响力，”他回答，“但他不一样，他是我的造物之一，我要是想要在他身上做出什么修改，只需要念上一句命令就行了。这也是我这段时间以来一直在做的事情嘛。总之，我要对你送上我诚挚的歉意，来栖君，请相信我确实是真心想让你感到快乐，才会把他送到你身边来。”

晓感到意识沉重，忍不住抬起双手撑住自己额头。仿佛有厚重如山的淤泥堆积在他胸膛当中，压得他一句话也无法说出。

“这不就是你想要的吗，来栖君。”丸喜继续说，依然在用那种和善语气，“明智吾郎对你来说是最为重要的一个人，对吧？如果在你身边的他不能成为你想要他成为的样子，那这一切还有什么意义？”

确实不会有意义。这不就是他将丸喜喊来此处的目的吗？他对眼下拥有的一切并不满意，他仍旧希望一些东西能够变成另一个样子。

但这是他真心所求吗？他为之执着的一直都是那个 _真正的_ 明智。这才该是这一切问题的核心。

但真正的明智早已经死了。他能够触及到的全部也只有现在在他身边的这一个。

而这个明智——这个明智能够成为任何他想要的样子。

一瞬间，晓意识到如果自己弯下腰，恐怕真的会让呕吐物在下一刻里涌出喉咙。

“不必太着急做决定。”丸喜开口，然后停顿一下，“这样吧，你也不用每一次都像这样把我叫来。来栖君，你操控人格面具的能力非常出色，我可以把我的能力分出一点来和你分享。”

晓抬起头看着他。

“当然啦，只在和明智君有关的事上能用。你能理解的吧？”丸喜对他笑笑，“我不会让来栖君插手和其他人的幸福相关的事情，也不能那么做。但明智君就是为了你而存在的，我不介意把对他的直接掌控权交到你手上。”

晓说不出话，只能一动不动地注视他。

丸喜将一只手探过桌面，按在他一侧肩膀。

以晓自己的视角看来，并未发生什么能被肉眼观察到的变化；只是在他头脑深处，有一些部分被轻轻挪动了位置，接着似乎开始闪亮起来。他察觉到一丝不同寻常——就好像某些存在于身体和意识中的东西再不和以前一样。

“习惯了操作方法的话其实还挺简单的，”丸喜带着笑意，“是来栖君的话，绝对可以很快就上手。”

“我想要的不是这样，”晓说话时声音低哑，“我只是希望明智还能和以前一样。”

如果不是因为足够真挚，出现在丸喜面庞上的表情几乎可说是一种屈尊降贵的仁慈。“完全没问题，”他如此说道，“你现在就可以让他变得和以前一模一样，连每一根头发丝都可以在正确位置。你要是觉得他对你没感觉会更好，那自然也能做到。无论来栖君想要怎么做，都完全取决于你自己。”

晓脑中一片混乱，思维凝成一滩粘稠浆糊。他费劲从这滩浆糊里挖出几个零散的词，把它们放进嘴巴：“拜托你，离开，现在。”

丸喜点头，“好吧。”他说着，站起来，“要是在未来还有什么其他问题想要和我探讨，请不必犹豫尽管联系我吧。不过每一个合格的心理咨询师都足够了解自己的病人，都清楚在什么时候放他们自己面对生活最合适。”

他走了出去，晓并没有目送他。门上铃铛在他拉门时响了一阵，然后止歇下来；周遭被完全的寂静笼罩。

事情并没有因为见了丸喜一面就神奇地变好。与之相反，事情在见了丸喜一面后神奇地往深渊更深处滑落。晓已经没有办法再将发生的一切都怪罪到丸喜头上——明明 _他自己_ 才是罪魁祸首。可他并非先知，谁又能在看到结果之前就知道摆在面前的两个选项哪一个才该是正确的？

话虽如此，事到如今，他也已经在选择的道路上走了太远，远到已经回不了头。那么如此说来，这也只是又一个等待他去做的决定罢了。

他在一片寂静里坐了一会儿，又一次摸出手机点亮，盯着它放空片刻，然后开始在界面上打字。

明智的回信在下一瞬间出现在屏幕上，就好像给晓回消息对他来说是世上第一要务。

晓与他约好明天，直接关掉了手机电源。淤泥和浆糊逐渐将他整个吞噬。

\---

“我本想带一束花来，”明智推门进来时这样说，脸上挂着与之前别无两样的真诚笑容，“毕竟今天是特别的日子嘛。但我不确定晓有没有制定什么具体计划，所以还是就这样来了。”

特别的日子？啊，是了，回想起来，白天时整个校园里各处都满是巧克力和女孩子的咯咯笑声；杏、真和春还带了些来和众人分享。她们的巧克力尝起来应该不错，晓记不清了，他的大脑被晚些时候的会面占据，没什么其他东西能分去他的思绪。

他给明智回以一个挤出来的微笑。“没关系，”他说，“我只是想说说话。”

“可以哦，”明智说，语气轻快，“想说什么呢？”

晓深深呼吸。丸喜在送他这份礼物时并没有附赠一份使用说明，但当然——他也不觉得自己真有需要。如果丸喜所言不虚，那想要真正做到不会太难。他将意识探进自己头脑深处，然后——只轻轻地、单纯地拨动了什么东西，轻松得就好像在平时切换一只面具。

明智的双眼一瞬间空洞起来。紧接着他双膝一软，不得不在晓面前伸手撑住吧台边缘，另一只手则往上移去捂住自己额头。他抬起面庞向晓看来，视线开始凝聚，如同一只重新聚上焦的摄像头。

然后——他的眼神在瞬息之间改变了，刀尖一样锋利而迫人。

明智迅速往前逼来。他猛地抓住晓的衣领，在 _砰_ 一声巨响中用力将他推到墙上。

“ _你做了什么？_ ”他几乎像在低吼。

“我不知道……”晓急切回答，“我真的不知道，我只是想让影响你的东西停下来——”

明智从喉间挤出一声嘶哑的低笑。“你让我怎么信你？”他说，“我告诉过你我宁可去死，我早就跟你说过，但你还是选择了这个谎话连篇的现实。你让我怎么相信从你嘴里吐出来的 _任何一个字_ ？”

晓抬手握住他一侧手臂，尝试将他往后推去，尝试挣脱，但明智钳制住他，如同一道钢铁天堑。“我想让你回来，我去找了丸喜，他给了我能力……”他大喊出声：“我保证再也不用第二次了！”

“但你总归可以再用一次，”明智厉声，“你完全可以在随便哪个你希望的时候把我变成随便一种你想要的样子，而我根本没有能力去阻止你。”他说话时的语气，他的神情，他的动作——他周身的一切都好像是回到了狮童殿堂中，只不过少了些狂乱和疯狂，只剩下同样程度的压迫力萦绕其身，如同被纯粹而丑恶的恨意塑造而成。“你到底还记不记得为什么我一点也不想接受这个现实？这是个监狱，来栖，这里永远都是个监狱，哪怕我的看守觉得他 _爱_ 我。”

就在这一霎那，晓发觉自己可以看到未来。他在此处看时间往前不断延伸，看见明智心中对他无尽的憎恨——明智恐怕会在下一个有可能的瞬间就转身离去，因为晓对他而言已经比世上所有罪犯相加的总和还要危险。他永远都不可能再将信任放在晓的身上。明智会长长久久地保持愤怒，保持尖锐，会就此离开一去不回，而这将要发生的一切都是晓一个人所造成的过错。

无法承受的恐惧击中他，迅速占据他思维中每一个角落；不行，不可以，不能让这样的情况发生。他已经对这个世界做了许多不可挽回的事，他只想把明智留在身边。为了这一个目的，他 _不能允许_ 这样的情形发生。

或许是在晓的表情中读懂了一些东西，明智猛地定住了。在他脸上，火焰一般熊熊燃烧的愤怒肉眼可见地迅速褪去，被完全露骨的恐惧所取代，从他眼中淌出一种光是看着就让人胸口发痛的情绪。“晓...... _拜托你_ 。”他开口道，颤抖着，听起来几乎像是在低声恳求。他看起来害怕极了，神情如此真切、如此赤裸、如此坦诚——

然后，轻轻地，单纯地，晓将意识探进自己头脑深处， _拨动一下_ 。下一瞬间，明智在他面前迅速归于沉默。

一秒过去，明智的表情放松了。他眨动双眼，一次，两次，三次，拉动嘴角微笑起来。他放开对晓的钳制，朝后退了一步。

“……刚刚那可真是……富有戏剧性。”他轻快道，“抱歉，晓。刚才真是失礼了。”

晓注视他，喉结滚动一下。“我——”他张开嘴，哽住，不知该如何正确表达。他跌坐在吧台边一把椅子上，将头埋进双臂。

明智轻轻在他身边坐下，将一只手覆在他手背上。

“没事的，不要紧，”明智说，极其温柔，极其体贴，“这是最好的结果。要我来说的话，我不愿意在那样的状态下生活。”

 _但那才是你，_ 晓没能把话说出口： _这才不像你。_

但，如果非要追根溯源，之前那个满是怒火的明智同样不是明智。晓清楚这一点。

明智早已经死去。存在于他眼前的只是一个……一个拙劣的仿制品，一个为了单纯目的被送到他身边的造物。他出现的理由，就只是为了给晓一个可以抓住并拯救的明智吾郎。

所以，是真是假还重要吗？他们之间是否相像？这造物从一开始就不是明智本人，往后时间里也不可能会是。一个仿制品永远不能成为真实。如若要用上强制手段，尝试将他重塑成某个模样，最终结果只会让他们两个人都满身创伤。在这个世界中，本不该存在任何引人发痛的东西。

在这里，每一件事都该轻轻松松，每一个人都该笑容满面。而那个真实的明智，他从来都不可能在这样的世界里生活。

——但他身边的这一个可以。

在此之外，再加上一条。晓亲自选择了这个现实，这一举动本身难道不正是钢铁佐证，刚好能够证明——他实际上并不真心在乎明智吾郎的完整性。他在意的只是明智身上某些部分，某些他所喜欢并渴求的部分；他并不想要明智的全部。

这个更为可亲、更为温和的明智吾郎——可以放开身心去爱他，不带一丝犹豫地信任他，从一开始就只是他人犯罪生涯中一个无助可怜的受害者——这样的明智吾郎永远不会因为他选择了这个现实而怪罪于他。更甚者，他会全心全意支持晓做出的选择。

至于他脸上挂着的微笑，不管那看上去如何不真实，他依然是在笑。

晓慢慢抬起头，注视明智满是温和与善意的脸。

“抱歉，”他说，“我不该那样对你。”

“别太在意了，”明智安慰道，“刚才晓也只是有点不在状态。我能理解的。”

晓在座椅上支起上身。“虽然之前说过今晚没有安排，但明智，和我出去吃晚饭如何？我有种预感，现在去的话还能找到有空桌的餐厅。”除此之外，他们或许还能在途中刚好碰到支在路边的鲜花小摊，或是一家在给过路人送免费样品的巧克力店。

明智笑了，明亮，虚假，美丽动人。“那样的话，我会很开心。”他回答。

每个人都会很开心。从今往后，直至永远。

晓站起来，抓住明智的手。在这一天，全世界每个角落都被甜蜜情侣所占据；他们俩看起来也是其中之一。

在那些人当中，没有任何一个会知道他们自己将一直一直就这样以如此状态生活下去。但或许，这也不算太坏。

因为，此时此刻，晓依然没能在自己身上感觉到愉快和满足。他没有办法强装自己对正在做的事情一无所知。他清楚，在明智脸上留存过的最后一丝真实的情绪将会永久盘踞在他意识最深处；就如同他能感受到的负罪感，在明了自己对这世界、对明智做过的无法追回的错事之后，这情绪亦如同跗骨之疽般紧紧跟随。如果一个充满快乐的世界和一个温柔体贴的明智只能留给他无尽的冷意与空虚，那他作出的一切决定还有什么意义？

但是，对待任何难题，世上永远存在着一种最为轻松易得的解法。那就是不要去想。这办法触手可及，就静静悬在他身前，等待他伸手去取。

他用力握住明智掌心。这是来栖晓其人在他选择的现实中所做的最后一件事。

他们离开卢布朗走进夜晚中去，手牵着手。当路过路边的鲜花小摊时，摊主慷慨为这对幸福有情人送上优惠折扣，晓咧开嘴笑着：“非常感谢。和他在一起是我能想到的最好的事。”

这句话中每一个字组合在一起，组成一句他所说过的最诚挚话语。

**Author's Note:**

> 非常感谢原作者的慷慨授权和在这篇翻译施工过程中被我小窗敲过的每一位朋友，大恩大德无以言谢，只好在接下来的时间也继续写  
> 原作者@futuresoon 的[Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/futuresoonest)  
> 我的wb@叽唧吱是谁不是我 以及堆文[LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com/blog/apadios)


End file.
